


[Podfic] If at first you don't succeed...

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Time Loop, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: “Want to explain what’s going on?” Rhodey asked once he was let go.“I’m stuck in a time loop,” Tony said with no preamble.Rhodey just stared. Tony’s not sure why he expected any other reaction.“A time loop, Rhodey. Same few hours over and over and over again, and it’s just me. I’m the only one that remembers.”“Like Groundhog Day?”“Groundhog Day, Edge of Tomorrow, that one episode of Star Trek,” Tony said as Rhodey lowered himself into a seat. “I’m Bill Murray and Mean Girls is my ‘I Got You Babe.’”





	[Podfic] If at first you don't succeed...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If at first you don't succeed...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745002) by [StillNotGinger10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10). 

> Thank you, FriendlyNeighborhoodWriter, for permission to record this fic! It was great fun.
> 
> I'm not sure this counts as a non-linear story or incorporating music, so I'm counting this for "Character Voices" on my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.

**MP3 Format on Mediafire **

[With music and sound effects 33.32MB 58:01](https://www.mediafire.com/file/32ft49ncpd1yg15/ifat_first_you_don%27t_succeed_with_effects.mp3/file)

(includes the sound of a thrown object shattering, courtesy of the [BBC SFX Library](http://bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk/))

[No music or effects 32.52MB 57:34](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ei1lnpa0k8fzeu8/if_at_first_you_don%27t_succeed_no_effects.mp3/file)

**MP3 Format in Dropbox **

[With music and sound effects 33.32MB 58:01](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p884azcv0kghb3d/ifat%20first%20you%20don%27t%20succeed%20with%20effects.mp3?dl=0)

[No music or effects 32.52MB 57:34](https://www.dropbox.com/s/om1wioc29ofcojh/if%20at%20first%20you%20don%27t%20succeed%20no%20effects.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
